Forgotten Secrets & Forgotten Love
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Miroku and Kouga find themselves drawn to one another, but why? Lets go find out! **:: Yaoi/Boy-x-Boy ::**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one of "Forgotten Secrets & Forgotten Love." This shall be my first Inuyasha fanfiction. I am quite excited! I love Mirkou and Kouga paring! ~Le Sigh~ I hope you all enjoy this story.

**::(WARNING)::* Mature rating. Sex of man on man will come to pass in chapters to come. Now please read & enjoy. *:(ALSO: Please Review!):*

*:(Unknown P.O.V.):*

* * *

A small fox demon sat beneath a willow tree. Not a full demon, but a hanyo. The small half breed took after his mothers demon side. He had fox ears tipped with white and a tail that followed with white upon the tip. His hair color, though, belonged to his father. Instead of orange like a traditational fox demon, his hair was black. His skin was as white as fresh snow. Deep violet-purple eyes shown brightly through long dark bangs. Adorn in a creme white kimono. Traced with black outlines of cherry blossoms.

The small hanyo was breath taking, but due to his mixed blood and black hair, he was considered a "black fox" of his demon kind and an outcast to humans. He sat beneath the willow where is mother now lay. Grasping tightly to the beads his father left him. The beads that would allow him to take constant human form. The man left them to the child before he passed away, leaving a dying fox with her young and hated child.

Now, I am not saying that his mother hated him. Oh no, she adored the beautiful child. He was special, like most mixed breeds, in here eyes anyway. Though she was a pure youkai, she chose a life with a human. Banished from her own kind and hated by all, she raised the child along side her loves closest friend till her dying day.

Now he sat alone under the shade of the willow. Mourning his freshly buried mother. He was still young. Only ten years of age. He weeped quietly and alone or so he thought. His senses were still weak and do to his mothers sickness, she had never been strong enough to teach him how to better understand them.

A rustling the brushes caused the small child to jolt and turn his gaze behind him, shaking. He was scared. He did not wish to beaten again and not upon his mothers resting place.

Stumbling from the bushes came a much taller youkai. He wore furs that of a wolf. This terrified the hanyo and his shaking grew along with his fear. The worlf demon eyed the shaking form before him with a slight smirk across his face. He stood up straight and waved at the small fox.

"Hi there." He was smiling brightly now. The hanyo knotted his brows in confusion. "What's a little fox like you doing out here? I mean, you are a fox right?" The wolf boy asked because he had never seen a fox with black hair. Orange, yeah. Deep red sure. Heck even white, but black? That was different.

"Ye..yess.." The hanyo replied in a strutter and looking around, as if he was about to be attacked. The wolf boy was confused by his jumping then he got it. He was mixed. Not a pure breed. He glanced to the fresh grave. The youkai he smelt was more than likely beneath that lump of dirt. He turned his gaze back to the little frightened fox and knelt down where he stood.

"Now now, no need to be scared. I'm alone and I promise I won't hurt you. I don't mind that you're a hanyo. Where's your father, hmm? You shouldn't be out here all alone, ya know." He didn't get a strutter this time just a frantic shake of the head. He slowly stepped forward. "I see. So you're alone? Do you have a home to go back to?" Another quick shake of the head. The wolf youkai frowned at this. He didn't want to leave the boy alone and he wouldn't.

Sighing the wolf spoke again. "Alright, well, my name is Kouga. May I have your name cutie?" The small fox perked his ears at this. "Cutie?" Really? The boy narrowed his at the other. Kouga only chuckled at this. The small hanyo was adorable. He really couldn't leave him now. "Ya know, if a little girly like you stays out here alone, a big bad demon, worse than me, might come and eat you up."

The wolf named Kouga was laughing at his little "joke." The fox just stared a the youkai. He thought he was a girl? Thinking that was why the demon was being kind to him, he decided to go alonge with it. "My..name...it is Miyuka." His mother's name. He knew he shouldn't lie to the youkai, but feard telling the truth now. He had already given a fake name. He just hoped the wolf couldn't see through the lie.

Kouga smiled down at 'her.' "What a fitting name. Now that we have introduced ourselves, now would you like to come with me? I'll take you back to my place and feed your little tummy." 'Miyuka' was about to object, but the loud rumble that followed the mention of food cause him to snapped his mouth shut and blush boldly. It had been a couple of days since he had eaten. He nodded his to the other and slowly stood, taking the hand Kouga held out to him.

* * *

**::(OH SNAP! I did the time warp dance! Now the story is ten years after the part above!)::**

* * *

Kouga stared at the small fox in Kagomes lap. Everytime he came around this little group of hers, Kouga would remember that little fox girl. He shook his head. "What's wrong Kouga? Trying to shake out your fleas?" Inuyasha began laughing at his own joke until Kagome said "SIT!" and the dog demon was face first in the dirt. It was Koua's turn to laugh.

"So Kouga, what brings you our way this time?" Sango asked this with a bright smile. "Nothing, just...I thought I smelt a familar hanyo." Inuyasha jumped from his outline in the dirty and opened his mouth to yell at the "fleabag", but was cut off. "Not you mutt face. It's a girl. A fox." Miroku tensed and locked eyes with Kouga.

"A Female fox hanyo?" The monk asked smiling at the wolf demon. Sango pulled the Horishi away by the ear, muttering under her breath about his pervy-ness.

Kouga watched the monk be pulled away, wimpering softly and pleading to be let go. The conversation the slayer and monk were having caught Kougas attention. "Why do you always have to leave during the end of the month." Sango always felt strange using Kagomes time methods for the year.

"Yeah," Kagome chiped in, "Where do you always go? I know you say it's some kind of priest thing, but what is it exactly?" Miroku smiled some what shyly. "Just what I always do. Nothing important."

The look and sound of the monk made Kouga quite curious of what it was the human was really doing. He wasn't sure why exactly..

* * *

TADA! Chapter one. What is Miroku's secret and why does Kouga suddenly find the monk so interesting? Find out next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two of "Forgotten Secrets & Forgotten Love." After waiting FOREVER to get one reveiw, Thank you Bubbles, I am continuing the story. Mature details in later chapters. Mirkou & Kouga yaoi pairing.

Switching between P.O.V.'s - Kouga is here to start!

* * *

Miroku had been walking for two days. Unknown to the monk, he was being followed by a wolf. As Kouga followed the monk, while keeping far enough away to be unnoticed by the human, the wolf's mind wandered.

Why was he suddenly so concerned about what the monk was doing and what he was hiding? No one else thought Miroku was hiding anything though. They all just assumed he was off to find a young maiden to spend his time with.

That was one of the things the wolf demon found add about the monk. One of the things that drew his attention to the human. Though a man of "the cloth," the human made himself out as quite the woman chaser, but Kouga could swear the monk smelled as if he were a virgin.

InuYasha didn't notice this kind of "scent." He was only a half demon and didn't have all the senses that a full blooded demon does and the little fox was to young to tell the difference quite yet.

Kouga knew the monk was hiddening something, but why he even cared is what he wanted to know. Kouga shook his head. He turned his gaze back toward the monks campfire, but noticed he was gone? He glanced about and sniffed the air. Water.

The wolf demon made his way to the lake where the monk had wandered off to. The human was knelt by the waters edge, having what appeared to be a staring contest with his reflection.

Suddenly Miroku opened his robes slightly to reveal his chest. Tilting his head back, the monk removed his hair tie and shook his head about. He let out a soft sigh that caught itself in Kouga's ears, causing him to shiver.

Dropping his head, Miroku took in a deep breath and gripped the beads that wrapped snuggle to his right wrist. Slowly pulling them off the monk uttered soft words. "Baindingurirīsu."

* * *

Kouga's eyes widened greatly. As the beads left the monks wrist his body began to change. His once short hair flowed down his back. His ears shifted from there spot at the sides of his head to a slightly higher poisition. A tail slipped from beneath the once human's robes and twitched about. His skin became like fresh snow.

The once human monk now resembled the young and adoreable hanyo that Kouga had met long ago, but no longer carring the look of a child. He, in all honesty, looked like a young women. Minus the fact he was male. Kouga couldn't help but let out a shocked gasp.

Miroku's now fox-like ears twitched sharply and he turned quickly. His senses stronger now in his hanyo form. His eyes shot to the tree directly behind him. He smelled Kouga easily. Without a second thought, Miroku, bolted from his spot at the edge of the lake.

In his shock and fear he had forgotten the speed at which Kouga could travel and was being gripped tightly against the strong and firm chest of the wolf kept his head down. Ears flat and his body shaking. He had been caught and by the last person he had wanted to ever be caught by.

As the moments pasted the grip Kouga had on him never loosened, but the fox was to scared to meet the eyes of his captor. Taking a chance he lifted his head to be met by eyes filled with anger. Kouga then shoved the fox to the ground.

"What. The. Hell." The wolf's words were not a question. They were a demand. They were laced with anger and hit Miroku hard. He didn't speak. He couldn't. He just looked up at the angry wolf demon. Shaking as if he was about to be devoured.

"Well '_Miyuka'_ I can't wait to hear why you have been hiding in a human form. Why you disappeared all those years ago." Miroku pouted cutely and if possible, began shaking more. This wasn't going to be fun...

* * *

Chapter two complet! So what's Miroku reason for hiding out as a human? What's Kouga so upset about? And when is there gonna be some hot demon-x-hanyo sex happen? Lets find out in the next chapter! Please review!


End file.
